Red Stilettos
by A Shade of Green
Summary: OneShot about Lily. One paragraph for each year of her life starting at 11 and ending at her death.


**Disclaimer**- I own nothing but the red stilettos... Wait, I don't even own red stilettos... Alright, I own nothing except for... my name? I don't know... Anyways, all this belongs to J.K. Rowling, or whatever you say in disclaimers... Someone needs to teach me how to write these things...

**A/N** I know, I know, I should be writing Diary, but this plot bunny kept me up until 12 last night, so I just _had_ to write it down. I apologize for all the "and"s and the too long sentences, but this is the kind of mood it's supposed to be in. And just so you know, it's about Lily.

Eleven and she was so proud, so happy. She was going to Hogwarts and a trip to the shoe store was necessary. And then she saw the red stilettos, too big for her too small feet, and she stumbled around in them. And they were bought for her by her father even though her mother vexed. "Let her enjoy life while she's still young he said quietly while watching his daughter learn how to walk all over again.

Twelve and she's so flirty and happy. She loves to show off her red stilettos, even if she has to stuff the toe with paper. And when she comes home wearing the shoes for luck, Petunia hates her for being different, for having stiletto heels. And then she thinks about that James boy and how he _might_ be cute, but even so, he's just a mean bully and show off and she'll _never_ like him no matter what.

Thirteen and she's so moody and dramatic all the time because she thinks that she was so naïve, so stupid when she was younger. And then she wears her red heels because they give her a small grace and they make her feel older and smarter with more maturity than everyone else. And then she notices that the Potter boy is finally looking at her, and she's happy that she's liked.

Fourteen and she's so alive, so wild. She's always so cheerful and she dances at night in her stilettos in the Common Room to the music that goes on in her head. But she doesn't want to dance; she wants to play her piano, playing to the point where she forgets completely about the world around her, so that she forgets that Petunia hates her and that she's suppose to hate James Potter. But she can't play the piano because there is no piano, and she can't forget, so she improvises and dances her problems away instead.

Fifteen and she's wiser. She doesn't wear the stilettos as much because she doesn't want to wear the luck out, so she only wears it on special occasions, even _if_ it clashes with her outfit. And she thinks that she's starting to like James Potter, but she doesn't want to, so she goes out with other people. Only, on those nights, she never wears the stilettos.

Sixteen and her sister absolutely hates her. Petunia cuts the shoes apart and Lily fixes them magically at Hogwarts. And then Petunia hates her even more for being abnormal and Lily is sad and hurt that her sister, her _bestest_ friend in the world doesn't want to see her at all. But then she wears her stiletto heels and she feels better because she knows that there _are_ people that _do_ love her for who she is.

Seventeen and she's a bright and confident woman, ready for the world and everything it throws at her. She's ready to leave Hogwarts too, even if it _is_ a bit scary. And she's desperately in love with James Potter, and he loves her back, which makes her deliriously happy. But Petunia hates her and she won't meet James, so the only thing she can do is wear the shoes on her graduation day, ignoring the dress code, to make herself feel better that Petunia refused to come to the graduation.

Eighteen and she's getting married to James Potter and in her white gown, she insists on wearing her red stilettos because they always give her luck. The others think that it's silly, but it's her day, so they tell her that she can wear them. She thinks that she would've worn them anyway because she and the shoes have gone through _so_ much together.

Nineteen and Lily Potter is pregnant with soon to be Harry James Potter. She wears her red heels for luck that nothing will happen, but everyone worries that she might fall and hurt the baby, so she stops wearing them, even though she's sure that the luck in the shoes would prevent anything like that. But she's still happy, so happy that she's going to have a baby. And then a man called Voldemort wants to kill people.

Twenty and she wants to have another baby like Molly Weasley, who already has 6, but James says that he doesn't want the chance of losing a child in the middle of a war started by a crazy idiot that cares too much about blood. So she wears her stilettos and plays the piano to forget her life, forget her troubles.

Twenty-one and she's hiding from He-who-must-not-be-named because he wasn't to kill Harry, her joy, her happiness. And then she's scared for her family's life, so she wears the stilettos to give them all just enough luck to make it through the war. But one night, she doesn't wear them, and then James dies, so she runs like he told her to. And then He corners her, and she gives her life for Harry's. So then Harry at least has a chance to keep living.

Twenty-two (but not really, James says so) and she's in beautiful, happy heaven, watching Harry live at her sister's. And then James pranks her so she gets mad and watches life, and then she wonders to her self, where are her red stilettos?

Like? R&R then! And this is a one-shot, just so you know!


End file.
